The Obssessed
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: I'm a new fan of the Law & Order franchise. This is also a very disturbing story. When eleven-year-old Daisy Scott dies from blood loss, it is soon revealed that an injury from a molestation had caused her to bleed to death. When Stabler and Benson are given the case, they discover a dark, hidden secret from the victim's mother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Scott household. If chaotic. Kara Scott was the vice president of a small advertising company and was running late for work. Her husband Douglas was a neurologist and was called in early for an emergency CT scan, so Kara was left to get their three daughters ready for school. Susan, who was the oldest at fifteen, was at the breakfast table and texting on her cellphone. The youngest at eight was Julie, and was playing with her cereal.

"Julie, Cheerios are meant for eating, not for a race around your bowl." Kara said.

Julie sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"Where is Daisy?" Kara asked, glancing at her watch.

"Upstairs in bed." Susan said.

Kara ran her fingers through her black hair. "She has been having some stomach pains. I'd better go see if she's ok."

Kara walked upstairs and to the bedroom of her middle daughter, Daisy. She was eleven, a straight A student, and had piano lessons every Friday. She also had been complaining of abdominal cramps and had some blood in her underwear the previous night. Kara knew what this meant: Daisy was having her first cycle. Looking back at when Susan first got her period, Kara had kept her from school the first few days. It was looking like the same would happen with Daisy.

Kara entered the pink & purple bedroom that had its walls littered with photos of classical composers and boy bands. It seemed that Daisy was still sound asleep in her canopied bed, so Kara pulled back the curtains to let some light into the room.

"Daisy, it's morning. Rise and shine."

There was no response from Daisy. It was only her second day of the cycle, so Kara was expecting her to be tired. Still, she needed to eat breakfast.

"Sweetie, your cereal will get soggy. I'll give you some juice so that can some Tylenol for the p-"

Kara pulled back the drapes of the canopy bed. She could only scream in horror when she found Daisy, pale skinned and vacant eyes staring at the ceiling, blood soaking the sheets of the bed.

The police were called. There was no need for an ambulance. Daisy had been dead for sometime. As Daisy's body was carted off to the medical examiner's, two police officers photographed the scene and swabbed the bloodied sheets. Kara stood at the door to the room, being comforted by Douglas who had come home after hearing about the death of his daughter.

"What do you think happened?" A female officer asked her partner.

The male officer sighed after snapping one more photo. "I'm not really sure. Mother says that she had just received her cycle."

The female officer laid her hands on her hips. "I think it's time to time call in homicide."

"Why?"

"No period can cause this much bleeding. Something else happened to Daisy Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

When detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler arrived at the Scott home, they were taken to the bedroom. All they had been told was that an eleven-year-old girl named Daisy Scott had bled to death, but there were no signs of foul play. Officer Greta Rooney, who insisted on calling in the Special Victims Unit, was waiting at Daisy's bedroom door.

"Greta, there aren't signs of homicide." Elliot said.

"Detective, I've been on the force for thirteen years. It's taught me to act on instinct, and not logic."

Olivia shrugged. "So what does your instinct tell you?"

"The victim's mother and father claim that she had bled to death after having her first period. Benson, the sheets were soaked through; it wasn't just a large spot, it was almost a puddle. We're both women, have you ever had a cycle that sounds like that?"

Olivia massaged her forehead. "No, but, the first cycle can always be a bit unpredictable."

"But no woman, let alone an eleven-year-old, on her cycle dies from blood loss." Greta argued.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, before Elliot spoke. "Where's the parents?" He asked.

"In here."

Greta opened the door to the bedroom. Kara was sitting by the window, clutching a white teddy bear to her chest, with Douglas trying to console her. Olivia and Elliot approached the grieving parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Olivia said.

Douglas and Kara looked up at the detectives. Kara's face was noticeably red and puffy from crying.

"Yes?" Douglas said.

"We're detectives Benson and Stabler. We're from the Special Victims Unit." Olivia explained.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Elliot assured.

"Detectives wouldn't be here if you didn't think Daisy was killed." Douglas said.

"Killed?" Kara looked at her husband and then back at the detectives. "Daisy was murdered."

"Of course she wasn't. This is just routine sometimes when children die." Olivia said, hoping the Scotts didn't know she was lying.

Kara shrugged. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How had Daisy been feeling for the past week? Any changes in behavior?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing major. She was a little weak, sounded tired. She was having some cramping in her stomach, and I just figured that she was beginning her cycle." Kara said.

"Officer Rooney said you found blood in her underwear?" Olivia asked.

"She was just spotting. Nothing heavy."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" Elliot pressed.

Kara seemed deep in thought, before speaking again. "It wasn't just her stomach. She had vaginal pain to."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, both surprised by this fact. They thanked the Scotts and then left the bedroom.

"Having a wife and a daughter, they never say anything about that when their cycles come." Elliot said.

Olivia folded her arms. "Because it doesn't happen."

Suddenly, Olivia's cell phone went off and she answered it. When she hanged up, she sighed and looked up at Elliot.

"That was Melinda down at M.E. She says she found something on Daisy's body."

Olivia and Elliot went straight from the Scott house to the medical examiner office. Melinda Warner stepped out of the morgue, and approached the detectives. The tips of her gloves were covered with blood.

"I think I found our C.O.D on the Scott girl." Melinda said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

Melinda stepped back into the morgue with Olivia and Elliot following her. This was their first glimpse of Daisy. Her baby-blue eyes were wide open, focused on the ceiling. Her body cold and pale, and her long blonde hair was a tangled pool around her.

"It seems they get younger every day." Elliot said.

"Eleven years old. But despite what the parents think, Daisy wasn't having a cycle."

"No cycle? But the hemorrhaging was coming from vagina."

"I never said it wasn't."

Melinda lifted the bottom half of the sheet covering Daisy and Olivia took a peek. Elliot could tell by Olivia's shocked expression that this wasn't something she expected.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "Her vagina has been slit, it's covered with abrasions. This child was raped."


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia left the medical examiner's office, both unsure of what to think or say.

"A slit vagina. Not something I've heard in a while." Elliot said.

"Someone likely entered her with a foreign body that happened to have a sharp point." Olivia explained.

"Don't you find it odd that her mother didn't notice that injury?" Elliot asked.

"She said in an interview with police that the first time she saw the blood was in Daisy's underwear when she was doing the laundry."

"Or maybe that's what she wants us to believe. Mommy dearest might have seen the injury and is using the cycle as a cover-up."

Olivia folded her arms. "You're making the mother sound like a suspect."

"I'm just saying that she should have known that was too much blood from a simple time-of-the-month."

Olivia sighed. "Either way, we have to talk to the parents again. Tell them that we're looking at homicide."

The two detectives called Douglas and Kara Scott down to the precinct and took them into the waiting room. Olivia and Elliot entered the room and took the seats across from them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we're sorry to have kept you waiting." Olivia said.

"It's all right. When are they going to release our daughter's body?" Douglas asked.

"Soon. " Elliot said.

"Did they find out why she died?" Kara asked.

For a moment, Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, before Olivia turned to face the grieving parents.

"Mr. and and Mrs. Scott, we have reason to believe that Daisy died from a sexual-related injury." Olivia explained.

"What do you mean by that? Our daughter died from blood-loss from her first menstrual cycle! There's no way in hell that her death was related to sex!" Douglas shouted.

"Mr. Scott, your daughter's vagina was covered with abrasions and practically cut open." Elliot said.

"S-She was molested?" Kara asked.

"Yes, she was; and judging from the injuries, this wasn't the first time." Olivia said.

Douglas wiped his hand down his face. "Who could do that to a sweet, little girl?"

"You tell us." Elliot murmured.

"What Detective Stabler is saying is that victims that have been molested repeatedly usually know their molester pretty well. It could be a family friend, a teacher even."

"A relative." Kara nearly whispered.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott, a relative could potentially have done this."

Kara looked up at her husband. "Douglas, I want to go home. I don't feel well."

"Honey, what if the detectives need our help."

"Why would they? We don't know anybody who would hurt Daisy. If you believe otherwise, then stay here."

Kara stood quickly and stormed out of the room. Douglas turned back to Olivia and Elliot.

"I'm sorry about my wife's behavior. If there is anyway that I could be of help to find the monster who did this to Daisy, then let me know."

"We will." Olivia assured.

Douglas nodded and left the room. Olivia closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elliot asked.

"Kara knows something about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Don Cragen was not mad at either Elliot or Olivia, they both had good reason to believe that Kara Scott was hiding something about her daughter's molester. He was simply not thrilled with the idea of having to question the vice president of a famed, if small, advertising company.

"You've got the right idea, both of you. We just have to watch where we tread. Besides, Mrs. Scott isn't the only one who can afford to sue our asses. A famous neurologist for a husband means he probably has a busload of lawyers willing to rush to her defense if you step over the line."

"We promise not to push too hard, Captain." Olivia said.

"Good. Bring her in for questioning."

"What if the husband wants to tag along?" Elliot asked.

Don shrugged. "Let him. He might be of some help."

A few hours later, Kara was brought into interrogation with Douglas at her side.

"I don't understand this. Our daughter was sexually abused and killed. You're suppose to be finding the bastard who did this, not treating us like criminals." Kara practically shouted.

Olivia leaned forward from her seat. "Kara, we know that you and Douglas are innocent. We just believe that you're not telling us something that we need to know."

"You mean to say that Kara knows who did this? That's ridiculous!"

"We don't think it is, Douglas. Your wife was the one that suggested that Daisy's molester could be a relative." Elliot explained.

Kara began to squirm in her chair, and she didn't seem to be wanting to look Elliot or Olivia in the eye.

"I watch the news every night. Most stories on molesters just happen to say that the culprit was a relative."

"Well, there is still that 10 % chance it could be someone else entirely." Olivia said.

"Forgive me for not knowing the statistics, detective." Kara snapped.

"Detectives, with all due respect, you have no evidence to support that Kara is withholding information, except for a silly remark she made yesterday." Douglas tried to rationalize.

"Listen, if you're not willing to admit anything, Kara. Then we will have no choice but to proceed to investigate your relatives."

"Very well." Kara stood from her seat. "Investigate what you will, detectives. Just don't expect anything to come of it."

With Kara refusing to tell anything, Elliot and Olivia had no choice but to begin investigating her relatives. Their first visit was to the home of her widowed father, Charles Taylor.

They weren't surprised when they arrived at Mr. Taylor's three-story mansion. He was a retired professor of history who had earned his wealth by being asked to lecture by well-known people and assisting some celebrities in genealogy research.

A maid answered the door and showed Elliot and Olivia to Taylor's office. Its walls were covered with diplomas and famous paintings from Da Vinci to Van Gogh. Charles Taylor was sitting behind his desk. Even though he was sitting down, he seemed to be a tall person; he had a head full of white hair with a thin mustache to match. It was hard to tell what color eyes he had, as they were hidden beneath a pair of glasses.

"Detectives, please have a seat."

Elliot and Olivia sat down as the maid left the room. Taylor leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"Daisy was such a good girl. She would love to play the piano for me whenever she had the chance. She was very talented."

"Mr. Taylor, we know this a difficult time, but we have some questions for you." Olivia explained.

"Yes, I heard from my daughter that someone had molested Daisy."

"Do you happen to know if Daisy mentioned anything to you? Did you see anyone in your family acting strangely around her?"

"Well, Daisy was a quiet girl, she often kept to herself. As for your second question...I like to think that my family has good morals."

"Well, thank you for your time, sir." Elliot said.

As Elliot and Olivia left the office, Olivia paused to look at a photo hanging on a wall. It was a picture of Kara with Susan and Daisy, with Taylor standing behind them. Just by looking at it, Olivia knew it was recent. Then why wasn't Douglas or Emily in the picture?

"Liv, we got five more people to talk to." Elliot shouted from the front door.

"I'm coming."


End file.
